There are various types of air blowing devices and apparatuses available which are used or can be used, to accelerate drying processes including, for example, the drying of a freshly washed automobile. Generally all air blowing devices, including fans and blower units have a housing on which a motor is mounted, of which a propeller or blade means is attached, to create and direct an air flow through the housing. Generally, the housings serve two basic purposes which are to provide for the attachment of a motor, and, to provide an enclosed airway for the air flow produced by the motor. The housings can be very simple like a short tube, or elaborate like a molded scroll type housing. The motors are usually mounted within the housing and can be small like the motors used in a hair dryer or large like the internal combustion engines used in commercial size leaf blowers. Accordingly, the motors can be powered by electricity or some form of fuel. In virtually all instances the motor of an air blowing device will have a shaft, on which a propeller or "blade means" (any form of propeller or air blade) is attached to produce an air flow through the housing of the device. Generally, if the motor and blade means produce an air flow which is parallel to the motor shaft, it is considered an axial type fan or air blowing device, and, if the motor and blade means produce an air flow which is perpendicular to the motor shaft, it is considered a centrifugal type air blowing device.
When contemplating the acceleration of drying processes, for example, drying a freshly washed automobile, the axial or fan type devices usually do not produce sufficient air speed to fully affect the drying process. Centrifugal type air blowing devices tend to more fully affect the drying process by moving large volumes of air at high speeds, however, they are generally too cumbersome and heavy for extended use and manipulation by hand. In addition, the centrifugal type air blowing devices are, by design, very noisy and can be harmful or at least objectionable if operated by hand, close to a user's ears.